The mysterious invention
by THE DOG FACED HERMIT
Summary: Apparently Artemis Fowl has created an invention that could change the world but not in a good way if the humans get their hands on the invention it would trouble for the people


I thank all who wrote reviews on my past stories and poems.

Prologue 

Foaly and Julius Root had been in the Ops booth discussing the mind wipe that they had done on Artemis fowl four years ago and they still wondered whether it had been the right thing to do. But the council had ordered the mind wipe and Fowl was a menace to the people. They had also had been talking about Holly and how saddened she had been when they mind wiped him, she believed that Artemis was becoming a good person and even told him that they could have been friends, they were also well aware of repercussions of the mind wipe and what would happen if Artemis repeated the Fowl seige.

The council had ordered that the Lep setup a Fowl watch to make sure Artemis wasn't doing anything that involved the people. Holly had been the one to keep an eye on him as punishment from the council but she wasn't the only one who had been forced to do. Lily frond and Chix verbal had also been told to keep an eye on fowl and that is what they were preparing to do.

"Foaly you stupid pony why were we ordered to come here, when where supposed to be off duty" demanded Holly as she walked into the Ops booth while being followed by Chix and Lily.

Foaly turned to face them while munching on a half eaten carrot "because H..olly i..ts Art..emis fo..wl".

"What, foaly don't eat with your mouth full and tell us why where here" asked Holly standing in the doorway impatiently.

Foal quickly swallowed the last of the carrot and then said once more "because Holly its Artemis Fowl".

"What has the mud boy done now" groaned Chix leaning against the door.

"Don't you mean Mud man, Artemis is eighteen now his birthday was last month" replied Holly.

"And how do you know that" asked Lily flicking her hair back.

Holly blushed slightly before answering "well its kind obvious when we were last with him he was fourteen".

"Yes but how do you know when his birthday is" questioned Lily staring at Holly.

Holly didn't reply and just stared at Lily as her cheeked reddened. "Why am I blushing" thought Holly.

"Because you know his birthday and so many other things about Artemis" answered another part of Holly's mind.

"Yes but that information was given in a briefing" replied the other rational side of her.

"And yet you remember everything you were told about him".

"NO I DON'T" shouted the other side of Holly's mind.

Unaware of the battle going on in Holly's head Foaly looked at Lily "that isn't important right now".

"Then what has Fowl done, we haven't had anything major come up since three years ago when you thought Artemis had remembered the people when he visited that Art gallery but nothing happened" said Holly.

"Yes but this is important, Fowl is developing a piece of technology that is far more sophisticated and more powerful than the C – cube and I have seen the plans and it will do far more than pick up communications and recording from satellites" answered Foaly excitedly.

"So what do you need us to do" asked Lily Frond examining her fingernails.

"Well I can't hack into Artemis fowl's laptop and I…."

"Wait a minute the great technical computer pony genius can't hack into the Mud mans laptop" laughed Holly.

"Yes even though I hate to admit it, I can't hack into Fowl's computer" grumbled Foaly. "That is why I need you to go into Artemis fowl's school disguised as members of another school that will be visiting St Bartlebys because there is a science convention coming up and Fowl wants to show off his invention to the different schools and win".

"And you want us to steal his invention" said Chix.

"No I want you to download all the data of his laptop and then destroy the invention" replied Foaly.

"How are we supposed to look like Humans and steal his work, when he probably keeps his laptop on him at all times" asked Holly walking over to Foaly and folding her arms.


End file.
